?DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant) : The Charles R. Drew University (CDU) and the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center has forged a strong and sustainable partnership to Eliminate Cancer Health Disparities in minority and underserved populations. Our partnership began in 2003 with support from the National Cancer Institute to initiate U56 collaboration, followed by a U54 award in 2009 to establish a long lasting comprehensive partnership. In addition, institutional investment from UCLA-JCCC and CDU has made it possible for a sustainable partnership to accomplish significant goals related to reducing cancer health disparities. Hence, in our renewal application, we propose to continue the momentum and do more to address cancer health disparities in our communities in Los Angeles County, and in particular South Los Angeles. The overarching goals of the CDU-UCLA Cancer Partnership Program are to significantly increase the number of scientists in cancer research and to enhance the cancer research and infrastructure capacity at Charles Drew University of Medicine and Science that will continue to address significant disparities in cancer among minority populations. Supported and implemented by an Administrative Core, Planning and Evaluation Core, and Research Projects, Research Education Core, Outreach Core, and Shared Resources Core. The five priorities for the partnership are: Priority 1: Increase the number and quality of cancer research projects at CDU by supporting full and pilot projects and increase the number of cancer researchers at CDU. Priority 2: Enhance research capability of the CDU's Integrated Clinical and Biomarker/ Biorepository Tissue and Data Resources focused on cancer health disparities research, education and outreach among underrepresented populations. Priority 3: Create institutional capacity at CDU for performing cancer-related clinica trials by leveraging the community and existing clinical research facilities and resources. Priorit 4: Expose undergraduate and medical students, fellows, and faculty to cancer research and encourage them to pursue or advance their careers in this area, and implement a formalized mentorship program whereby junior research investigators are counseled and mentored during their career development. Priority 5: Bring culturally and linguistically appropriate cancer research information to the community and increase community capacity to develop and implement culturally appropriate health prevention strategies through community-partnered participatory research.